


New Moon

by DominusFero



Series: Blood Moon Romance [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Crush, First Meetings, M/M, Past, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Upon the night of the new moon, a vampire is brought down by vengeful humans. But rather than be murdered, he is left to die ensnared in netting. So begins the tale of how Daniel met David.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Series: Blood Moon Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	New Moon

Higher and higher. If he could simply fly above the treeline—

With a squealing yelp, the golden furred vampire bat was cast from the skies. He plummeted to the dirt of the forest floor, ensnared in an insidious trap. He cried out in both anger and fear, desperate to heed a rescuer of any breed. All that came out were shrill, high-pitched howls that made it sound as though he were being cut in half. With each violent thrash, the ropes cut deeper and deeper into his fur, rubbing his wings raw and cutting down to the bone. Daniel screamed and screamed, begging in his bat tongue for someone, anyone to free him.

Curse these humans, curse them all!! What cowards, what insolent fools! These incredulously vile mongrels could not even have the gall to slay him in his prime but net him in his secondary form?? How dare they be so yellow?!

Spitting and hissing, Daniel wiggled and writhed about in the dirt, furthering his own misery as he entangled himself even more. Suddenly, hotness blasted down on his face, the raw stench of dirt and decay worming its way deep into his nasal passages. How wretched. Looking up, Daniel came snout to mouth with a tawny wolf whose pink eyes bore into his very core. Trembling, the bat swallowed roughly.

Closing his eyes tightly, the vampire tensed as he awaited his demise. Devoured alive by a rabid animal, not the end he thought he would face but surely, not one of the worst he had ever imagined for himself. However, the pain of being torn limb from limb never came. Instead, he felt gentle tugs against his bound limbs. Curious, he opened his eyes, only to find himself hanging upside down a few feet above the ground. Shrieking in terror, he tried to flail but only tightened his bonds. The wolf, who was holding him in its maw, growled and began running.

Fear had only ever struck Daniel once before, but seeing the ground rush by so close to his head, it frightened him. The wolf ran for miles until it came upon a grand manor. Up the entrance steps his savior dashed, pushing open the main doors with its nose. After wiggling its way through the massive doors, the wolf sniffed at the air, picking up on the scent of another, stronger wolf in its vicinity. The Alpha. Sprinting through the lobby, the young wolf began calling out to its leader. From the shadows atop the center staircase emerged a humongous brownish-red wolf, peering down its snout at the wily tramp running through its halls.

“Alpha! Alpha!” The smaller wolf called to the larger through a mouthful of netting. “I have found an injured bat!”

“Come, Nicolette, bring it to me.” The wolf that held the bat transitioned into a little girl with a wily mass of mint curls. Cradling the wounded bat in her tiny mitts, she dashed up to the larger, rust colored wolf. The larger wolf shifted into that of a man, and suddenly it dawned on the vampire who these creatures were.

_ Lycan? I thought the humans had wiped their entire race out thirty years ago. _

“Oh, the poor dear—uhm, boy…” The redheaded male noted upon seeing the prominence of the bat’s genitalia. 

_ Well, rude! What a prude.  _ Daniel thought to himself. Sometimes, he wished his anatomy was not so visible in this form. Tensed in the hands of the werewolf leader, Daniel could only stare into his eyes as he watched and felt sharp claws tear through the netting that entrapped him. Chest pumping, he could feel his will to remain awake falter. Eyes blinking in a froggish manner, the lack of nutrition soon left the vampire unconscious in the hands of the Alpha wolf. 

When he awoke, his limbs ached and he could barely move. Feeling faint, Daniel returned to sleep against his will. Such went on for a few months, the vampire living in the care of a pack of Lycanthrope. The wolves were oddly kind to the vampire, though the animals may not have realized who it was they were harboring in their home. Nicolette tried her best to care for Daniel, though her established rowdiness quickly labeled her as an unfit caretaker. That hurt the vampire a bit. She had been the one to save him after all. With Nicolette removed from his care, the responsibility soon fell to the Alpha wolf.

The Alpha wolf, as he soon came to recognize, was named Lord Greenwood. Lord Greenwood was a gentle soul, caring for Daniel in his private quarters by hand as though he were a beloved pet. He fed the vampire a diet of exotic fruits, freshly harvested nuts and some tiny cubes of raw meat. Whenever Lord Greenwood would leave the room, Daniel would suck the blood from the meat in order to quell his nausea. It often confused the werewolf, though he never did catch on. Daniel was not always closely monitored, however. On the nights when the moon was full, Lord Greenwood would enter the room caked in blood from head to toe and his clothes would be in tatters. On the remaining nights, he would enter with water dripping from his darkened red hair, his skin shimmering with a liquidy sheen, smelling of lavender oil and cherry blossoms. On those nights, Lord Greenwood would head right to bed, pulling the bat up onto his chest while he slept. As he slept, he would run his claws through the fuzz on the bat’s head.

Tonight the vampire found himself alone. It was the night of the full moon and the manor had been silent for much of the evening. Daniel slept soundly in the center of Lord Greenwood’s bed in his bat form, as he had for many months now. He was so weak from his unsightly capture that he could barely find the energy in himself to escape. He needed blood. He hungered for blood. He lusted for blood. But sleep would have to do. He was fortunate that the Lycan were kind to him, housing him while he recovered. Eventually, he would leave, but for now, he would make use of their generosity.

Early in the morning, a gentle knock at the door roused the drowsy bat from his slumber amid the pile of cushions atop the plush bed. Head throbbing, Daniel remained still, his ears tilting up and down as he watched the large wooden door swing open. In walked Lord Greenwood reeking of iron and drenched in red, his evening wear torn to shreds. 

_ Fresh from a kill.  _ The sickly bat thought to himself, yawning with his mouth open wide. The werewolf shed his ruined clothes, save for his undergarments and undershirt, both thoroughly soaked in human blood. After tossing his clothes into the fire, he scooped Daniel up and began to comb his claws through the golden fur atop his head.

“How are you feeling tonight, ol’ boy? Up to snuff?” Lord Greenwood asked, cradling the bat in his bloodied arms. Globules of bodily organs and coagulated blood clung to his skin, his mouth drenched in shimmering red. Sniffing and snuffling the werewolf’s flesh, which caused him to giggle in response, Daniel rubbed the Lycan with his tiny button nose. Mmm...delicious blood. If he were in his other form, his stomach surely would have grumbled. Starved, he readily lapped up the blood off of Lord Greenwood’s cheek with his long, pointed pink tongue. The moment he tasted the sweet decadent iron of blood, the pain in his head lessened. “Oh, I missed you, too, ol’ boy. Crave a meal as well? I had had myself a fine dinner of human with the pack.” Daniel did not answer, choosing to sup on whatever he could manage to scrape off of the werewolf’s face. Chuckling softly at the bat’s antics, Lord Greenwood lowered his arms, bringing Daniel away from his face. “Alright, alright! Let’s fetch you a proper dinner. Perhaps a mango this time?”

Fueled by the light sustenance the drips of blood provided, Daniel mustered up the strength to tear himself free of Lord Greenwood’s grip. With a shout of surprise, Lord Greenwood flailed when Daniel’s wings began to flap and stab at the air, tossing the bat up into the air. Drunkenly fluttering about in the air, Daniel landed on the stone ledge of the open window. Gripping tightly to the lip with his thumbs, the bat transformed back into a man.

“Y-You’re—” The werewolf stammered, befuddled by the sudden discovery of another supernatural creature. Not waiting for an answer, the vampire tried to get to his feet, fighting the urge to vomit out his internal organs. “Wait!! Please, I must know your name!!” Daniel paused, his legs bowed as he crouched in the window, one hand against the frame to support himself. Craning his head towards the redhead, he tried not to feel a twinge of guilt at the broken expression on his face. Softly, he answered his request.

“My name...is Daniel…” And with a great bound, he dropped from the stone ledge, transforming midfall and flew off into the moonlight.

Weeks passed since Daniel paid any mind to Greenwood Manor. He avoided it at all costs during his nightly hunts, desperate to save face despite knowing he had no one to impress. One night as he was venturing through the town in search of prey, he caught wind of a masquerade ball at Greenwood Manor. As much as he wanted to avoid stepping foot on the premises, he was famished and the countless guests served as an array of potential meal options. So, biting back his pride, Daniel returned to his dwelling and conjured up a suit befitting a masquerade ball. It was a lovely suit of violet laden with silver trimming that curled like vines with a matching eye mask with pointed frills. Surely, he would blend in among the noble crowd?

Upon entering, Daniel slithered his way through the crowd as he judged the partygoers internally, sizing each one up for slaughter. As he sampled a bite of mushroom tartlet, he spied a man relative in age to his physical appearance, whose head was covered in brilliant red hair. After approaching this young man, Daniel noted his brilliant green eyes peeking out from behind an emerald and gold eye mask whose design was none too different than his own. In fact, the suit the man wore was strikingly similar to his own, differing only in color as it matched his mask. Locking eyes with the young man, Daniel smiled and his irises flashed a hazy purple for a brief second. The young man’s eyes reflected this purple hue before transitioning back to their normal green. Grinning, Daniel relished in the knowledge that this man was now under his control. Offering the man his hand, he offered to dance with him.

As the night drew on, both he and the young man had grown close with one another, which brewed conflicting feelings for the vampire. Daniel had never found a man who knew how to waltz as well as this individual nor had he ever felt so inclined to chat about pure nothing. He enjoyed the company of this man and he had begun to regret his decision to choose him as his victim. The young man’s hands were warm, his body firm and his laughter charming. Upon the midnight hour, the young man led the vampire away from the party under the promise of showing him the garden balcony. Daniel reluctantly agreed.

The vampire was silent as he ascended the grand stairs leading to the garden balcony. It was such a shame what would become of this young man once the two would be alone without any witnesses to sully the moment. It slightly pained him to imagine the young man with an icy pallor, his carotid severed and his veins completely drained of its precious fluid. He was such a delightful individual and wondrous, avid dancer to boot. Perhaps before he devoured him, he could steal a kiss?

Atop the grand staircase, the young man pushed a set of large wooden doors with flourish. With a  _ whoosh _ , the doors swung open to reveal an ornate office adorned with portraits of sweeping landscapes. As he was tugged inside by the young man, Daniel picked up on the faint scent of cedar wood and lemon. It was homey, he remembered the mountainous cedar trees surrounding his former home—before the humans burned it to the ground. Crossing through the office, Daniel was led to a second, smaller set of fully glass doors. Grinning beneath his costume, the redhead opened the smaller doors and walked out onto the balcony towards the rail.

Alone together, the young man turned Daniel on his heel in a spin, pulling him against his chest with a smile. Feeling flighty, Daniel giggled, his mind elsewhere. Oh, he did not want to hurt this man. Bodies pressed firm together, the vampire reached upwards at the same time the young man reached for his face, their thumbs slipping underneath each other’s masks. Delicately, Daniel slipped the gilded emerald mask off of the redhead in unison with the other. Suddenly, he tossed the article to the ground when he recognized the face behind the façade. The spell of manipulation he held over the other broke the second their identities were revealed.

“L-Lord Greenwood?!” Daniel balked, his eyes growing wide in horror.

“Daniel?!” The Lycan lord shouted at nearly the same time, taking a large step back in shock. “I-I thought—you had flown off into the night!”

“I did, I did!!” Daniel stumbled backwards, nearly falling over the rail of the balcony. Oh good Heavens, this was a disaster! The only reason he had infiltrated the masquerade was to seduce a lowly human into becoming his next meal. That is...that  _ was _ his plan...until he fell victim to his own charade. How could he reveal to Lord Greenwood that his entire plan had been to tear out his throat and drink his blood? Worse yet, how could he reveal to Lord Greenwood that he had caught feelings for him? “I-I only returned when I received an invitation to this ball!”

“How dare you not inform me!” The Lycan snapped, his lips curled into a snarl. “It is absolutely absurd and abhorrently appalling that you wounded me so!”

“I’m...sorry?” Daniel apologized questioningly. Why was he so upset? This event, this charade was stupid. Humans lived such feeble lives, filling up blank space with frivolous activities that would soon be forgotten. Why would someone of his caliber even be bothered?

“So, what brings you here?” The werewolf asked with a scowl, arms crossed over his chest. “I thought you had long since abandoned this wretched town.” He huffed, turning up his nose.

“O-Oh. Well, I-I did not come for merriment. I-I, uhm, I was scouting out a human to feed on.”

“... **What.** ” A growl rumbled in his chest, his green eyes aglow with a golden ring around the irises. Oh...oh dear...

“I-I was unaware it was you beneath the mask, Lord Greenwood!!” Daniel quickly added, holding his hands up in defense. “I would never attempt to feast on you!! I would never sully a relationship with such a captivating, bewitching and alluring individual such as yourself.”

“I—you think I’m alluring?” The werewolf’s voice turned up in surprise, absolutely baffled by the vampire’s statement. “Does that mean you do consider me fanciful?” He asked bashfully, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. How adorable. Grinning cunningly, Daniel stepped away from the balcony edge and approached Lord Greenwood, taking his hands in his.

“Of course.” He answered, gazing at him with a solicitous glint in his vibrant blue eyes. “Did my words not come across as genuine?” This time, there was no trickery afoot. Lord Greenwood was no longer under his influence but Daniel did not wish to give him up so easily. “I adored our dances, Lord Greenwood. I may have come with sinister intentions, but I found myself a much more valiant prize.” Rising from the ground ever so slightly, Daniel draped himself loosely over the werewolf’s shoulders as he placed a daring kiss upon his neck. “What a fetching treasure.”

The werewolf said nothing, staring down at the vampire with his head pressed rather flush to his chest as his body floated effortlessly about in the air. Lithe, slender fingers plucked at the buttons on his jacket as lips ghosted his neck. He knew the vampire was toying with his carnal desires, both animal and partially human. To what purpose, he had no idea, however he would be lying if he did not admit he found his actions favorable. He felt a low whimper escape his lips when he felt cold fingers slip beneath his shirt and caress his stomach. Breathing in sharply, Lord Greenwood could hardly stand the teasing. How scandalous: Daniel, a seemingly common vampire, and himself, a noble Lycanthrope.

“You jest—”

“—Never.” Daniel hissed, his breath hot in Lord Greenwood’s ear. The blue of his eyes were aglow in the dark of the night, the sultry half-lidded stare on his face seared into the Lycan’s mind. He looked ravenous, not of hunger but of lust and seemed to harbor a grand idea of how devilishly arousing he appeared. “How you wound me so, suggesting that I merely banter when I am speaking the truth. No, my darling pup, I wish to engage with you. Perhaps we might entertain a partnership of sorts?”

“Are you inquiring that we may hunt together?” Daniel frowned briefly, annoyed at the werewolf’s density, yet his smile returned when he perceived the question as a form of challenge. Perhaps Lord Greenwood is testing his worthiness, after all, he has no idea what rituals Lycan partnerships may follow. Fine then, he shall entertain the idea.

“But of course.” Daniel smiled, flashing his pearly white fangs. Hovering in a seated position midair, he affixed his hands in a tented position, crossing his legs as if he were at a table. “I can offer a plethora of skills to your pack. As if it were not so clear, I have the gift of flight. I also possess superb speed. No human has ever escaped my grasp. I can control their feeble minds, I can manipulate their bodies. So, Lord Greenwood,” Daniel leveled a haughty grin at the werewolf, “what do you say?”

For a moment, all was still as Lord Greenwood considered his words. Then, a wide, toothy smile spread across his contemplative features.

“Well, I say, welcome to the Greenwood clan, Daniel.”

Following that night, the vampire and the werewolf became an inseparable pair. Hunting together by moonlight and living lavishly in Lord Greenwood’s family manor by daylight. The werewolf’s pack welcomed the vampire with open arms, eager to learn of Daniel’s travels since his recovery. Young Nicolette was most excited, blathering and inquiring about every aspect of his travels since his departure. Daniel chuckled whenever he answered the young pup’s questions. He grew fond of her fairly quickly. As the year came full circle, Daniel had integrated himself fully into the pack of wolves as well as Lord Greenwood’s social circle among the humans. The dull creatures hardly noticed his common presence. However, a new revelation broke the surface during the coming of the new spring. As he hung upside down in his bat form surveying Lord Greenwood in his garden while hiding among the gnarled branches of a blossoming pear tree, a thought dawned on the vampire. The haze of a carnation infatuation had long since worn off; he looked forward to spending time with the werewolf. Unmoved, the vampire stared at the werewolf from afar, his chest growing heavy and his head became light.

He had fallen in love. 

Many moons later, after a particularly ravishing hunt and a wondrous bath in a hot spring, the pair were lounging out on the balcony once again. Daniel was laying on his side atop the balcony rail, watching Lord Greenwood with a lovesick expression as he happily discussed their hunt with rigor.

“Tonight was simply divine!” The werewolf exclaimed as he leaned against the stone wall beside the vampire, gazing at him with a deep fondness. “I have not  **_ever_ ** had someone able to keep pace with me, much less outrun me at times! And the manner in which you tear the throats of the humans with such vigor and passion—ah! It is simply marvelous!” He spoke with such giddy that it made the vampire scoff and roll his eyes. Lord Greenwood acted so much like a young pup at times. Lesser fools would find it annoying or childish but Daniel found it endearingly sweet. “Tell me, have you any memory of hunting with your own kin?”

“Faintly. I have not been around my own kind since I was ten.” Daniel added in a small voice, staring off into the empty night sky. Flashes of yellow and red danced in his mind, the screams and howls of those he loved echoing in his mind. “I am all that remains.” He could feel his skin sizzle from the heat of the flames, the cries of his clan growing louder. Blood as thick as syrup coated his arms and legs, splattered haphazardly across his face. He could smell the dank mustiness of the wine cellar as he cowered in the dirt among crumbling cobblestone. Fire raged all around him, screams of pain mixing with shouts of anger. Though his lungs may have been burning, he had never felt so cold.

Suddenly, those miserable shrieks dissipated with the smoke of the false fire upon the gentle touch of a hand atop his own. Looking down, he was met with kind, gentle green eyes that harbored a kindness only known when sharing in a similar pain.

“I understand.” Lord Greenwood said softly, rubbing his thumb over Daniel’s knuckle. “All you see here, that is all that remains of our bloodline within this country. We used to number in the thousands, now we hide among the shadows like ghosts in the night.” He was no longer looking Daniel in the eye, but staring at his boots. “I, too, lost my family, though I was nowhere near as young as you.” His eyes were vacant and glossy, the traumas of the past visible in his endless stare, making the green no longer vibrant and lively but darkened and dead. “I was around seventy when the plotted massacre began and by morning, only a handful of children and myself survived. As the previous Alpha’s son, I became the leader despite my inexperience.”

“Oh my,” Daniel gasped aloud, “I am...I am truly sorry. I can’t imagine the toll on your mind at such a young age to be thrust into leadership atop mourning your clan.”

“It is alright.” Lord Greenwood’s tone indicated that it was not but he smiled anyhow. “The past has already occurred and what has been done has been done. However, in recent years the humans have gotten more and more aggressive and I cannot in good faith allow what little of my pack remains to be snuffed out. So,” he sighed heavily, “it has been decided that we are to leave for America overmorrow.”

_ Oh. _

So, he would be leaving shortly. Daniel’s unbeating heart sank in his chest at the mere thought of losing Lord Greenwood. The two had made such good company together and he had truly felt a spark between the two of them. He had tried so hard to promote his sentiments and for the longest time, it felt as though the werewolf had reciprocated. Alas, it appeared that their love was not meant to be. Was he destined to be alone for all eternity? Would all good things that came his way soon disappear into this quiet night?

“Well, I wish you and your pack a fair voyage, Lord Greenwood.” Daniel faked a smile, the soft breeze blowing through his blond hair.

“...David.”

“David.” The name rolled off his tongue perfectly. He smiled, flashing his fangs in the brilliant luminescence of the twinkling stars. “A fine name for a handsome, charming wolf such as yourself. I do hope our paths cross someday. With our infinite lives, perhaps they will.” He turned to descend from his perch but a gentle tug on his arm kept him rooted in place. Raising his gaze, Daniel found himself staring into David’s beautiful green eyes. He wore a look of yearning mixed with want. Oh. Interesting.

“Must you go?” The vampire’s look of confusion morphed into one of conniving and mischief. He turned away from the edge of the balcony, pulling his legs up and over the lip of the ledge. The movement brought Lord Greenwood—David—forward, his hand never slipping from its place on Daniel’s wrist. The werewolf loomed over the vampire, who rested comfortably on his side atop the stone rail of the balcony.

“Mm, perhaps I could weather a night under your roof,” he spoke in a hushed tone, licking his lips, “if you are so inclined to imply.”

Closing the gap between them, Daniel leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Tenderly, David slipped his hands on either side of the vampire’s head to gently run his fingers through his lovely blond hair. Hungry for a deeper, sweeter connection, Daniel pushed himself into a sitting position. As his feet left the solid stone of his perch, his arms slowly came up over David’s, his hands resting on the other’s broad shoulders. He could feel heat pooling in his lap and his hips involuntarily grinded against the werewolf’s front. David let out a shallow growl, nipping at Daniel’s bottom lip and he pressed himself against the vampire, pinning his legs against the wall of the balcony. Daniel hissed in response, not out malice but out of a brewing lust. Famished, he let the werewolf devour him in a messy, passionate slobbering final kiss. David eventually became starved for air and when he did, he pulled away with reluctance. Chests tight and hearts pounding against ribs, the two slowly came to terms with what they had just endured. Eyes lidded with the weight of a looming lust settling in, David opened his mouth to speak.

“—Daniel, I—” A finger to his lips silenced him.

“I know.” Daniel interrupted with a sad yet knowing smile. He moved his hands from David’s collar to his chest, smoothing out any wrinkles in the jacket. “But I cannot stay, for if I do, it may draw suspicion upon your people. However, I can assure you I will return, if you wish it.”

“You promise that I will find you here upon next moonlight?”

“I will never leave your side again.” He pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. David’s rough hands caressed his cheeks and pulled him in deeper.

Breaking the kiss one final time, Daniel laid eyes on David’s handsome face. He loved how his freckles practically glimmered in the starlight and whenever he blushed, they stood out like diamonds among the bedrock. And looking into his eyes, he could see the lovestruck expression painting David’s face. The shine in those lovely jade eyes illuminated the wild spirit within. Unfortunately, a spirit as wild as his could never be tamed and soon enough, he would have to let this handsome, fierce wolf roam free. It pained Daniel so much to think he was going to lose this magnificent Lycan to the treachery of humans, so much so that his eyes began to water. Blinking away tears, he leaned into the palm of David’s hand. If he could just savor this moment, then perhaps he may come to terms with never seeing him again.

“Come with us to America.”

“I—what?” Eyes going wide, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Daniel was dumbfounded by his demand. A-America?? That was an entire ocean away, why on all of the planet would David want him to travel so far with him?

“Please. Come with us.” Caressing his cheek with his thumb, David wiped away the droplet clinging to Daniel’s chin. “I cannot bear to travel overseas knowing I left you here, confined to your inevitable doom. Please, Daniel, you are all I desire. I-I...I love you.” Daniel was aghast, his mouth opening and closing as he stumbled to find the proper words to speak.

“Y-You...love me?” He asked in an awkwardly sheepish tone. That was impossible. No one alive loved him. Anyone he had ever loved was dead, either murdered or long since passed away. But the confidence and determination in David’s eyes set his heart ablaze with a warmth he had not felt in over a century.

“Yes!” The werewolf affirmed, a bright smile and faint crimson blush burning underneath a smattering of freckles. Reaching down, he took Daniel’s hands in his and held them between their waistlines. “Though the world for us may never end, I cannot imagine continuing on alone. I have lived long enough that I know that in my unchanging heart, that I could never be without you.” He took a single step closer, his face no longer shrouded in the shadows of the absent moon but illuminated by torchlight. “Please, Daniel, come with us to America.”

Daniel bit his lip, conflicted on what to feel. A tense silence began to build between the two as the vampire sat in silence atop the balcony rail. His grip tightened on David’s hands, rubbing his thumbs against his palms. The pads of David’s hands were rough, calloused from walking the earth and gripping tightly to rock and bone. His pearlescent nails glinted in the low light of the torches, a few shades darker than Daniel’s own claws. He sighed aloud. Such lovely hands, he wished he could hold onto these hands for all eternity. For too long he had traversed this world by his lonesome, desperate for companionship in even the slightest degree. He adored the werewolf much more than he had ever once loved a single individual. He was enamored by his ferocity, touched by his generosity and kindness, and deeply enthralled by his dashing good looks. 

Perhaps, perhaps starting anew in a different country with someone who not only could protect him but also reciprocated his sentiments was exactly the change of pace he needed.

“...Alright.” A small smile slowly formed on the vampire’s face. “Alright, I’ll go.”

“Oh, blessed day!!” Bursting with joy, the werewolf threw his arms around the vampire, yanking him roughly into his firm chest. If his tail had been visible, Daniel did not doubt it might have been wagging. “I love you, I love you, I love you!!” David chanted, spinning on his heel with Daniel in his arms. He kissed him again and again, peppering his cheek with a plentiful amount of sloppy kisses. Amid the tender affections, Daniel could not help but laugh aloud. After living in debilitating isolation and lonesomeness for more than a century, it was rejuvenating to be able to not only laugh, but to be loved once again.

Finally, he had someone. Finally, he was no longer alone.


End file.
